


Retention of a First, Lost Love

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Actors, Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Books, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Films, First Love, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, Literature, Lost Love, Love, Reaction, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Shipping, Surprises, Writers, characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J. R. R. Tolkien’s reaction to the fuss surrounding Aragorn and Eowyn in the movies is not exactly what C. S. Lewis and Charles Williams expected. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retention of a First, Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and New Line Cinema.
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for AO3’s IFDrabble Challenge in celebration of International Fanworks Day.

“Congratulations on your films.”

“Thank you.” Tolkien drained the rest of his tea.

Hesitantly Lewis added, “I’ve heard good things about Aragorn’s and Eowyn’s portrayals.”

“Indeed.”

“So good in fact they’re causing fierce debates about whether they should have actually ended up together!” Williams exclaimed, ignoring Lewis’s warning look.

“I have heard quite a bit about that,” Tolkien admitted.

“I don’t understand it,” Williams went on. “Your couples are wonderful as you wrote them.”

“Perhaps it is due to the actors, the chemistry between them,” Lewis suggested.

Williams scoffed. “What about the great romantic scenes between Aragorn and Arwen? Wasn’t there chemistry there?”

Tolkien looked thoughtful. “I suppose… Some of the arguments regarding Aragorn and Eowyn have been quite conv—“

A bell chiming the hour broke up the gathering. Bidding farewell to his friends, Tolkien was the first to return to his grave, lying down with a peaceful sigh. 

A short exchange took place before Lewis and Williams did the same.

“He did not _roll over!_ ” Williams hissed, his eyes large.

Equally wide-eyed, Lewis replied, “Perhaps he never completely got over separating Aragorn and Eowyn in the first place. First love, lost love, remembered love…”

“Terribly romantic.”

THE END


End file.
